Buzzsaw
= BSW-NULL = Designation: BSW-Null Nickname: "Buzzsaw" Description: UCI Systems Prototype Avian Suvailance and Attack Droid Alt Form: Null transforms into a Backpack when not in use. Robot Mode: Vulture Armaments: 2x RRA BS-4 Carbide Chainbayonets, 2x AEP-8 Miniaturized Pulse Laser Weapons, GL-2 Smoke Grenade Launcher Power Source: 4x Raxian Stacked Power Cell Array Visual Sensors: RRA-designed TLS-4 Sensor Array; incorporates thermal, targetting optics, and rangefinder Audio Sensors: Monaural microphone with voice-recognition software and comms system; MLR-3 Directional Microphone Shell: Titanium/Ceramic Armor over aluminum composite skeletal system Propulsion: UCI-developed "Compressed Burst" Jet system including subsidiary thrusters; secondary jet engines for primary flight mode only "BSW-Null" is the result of a UCI Support Weapons and Raxian Military joint project. It was originally developed by the Ultra Crew Institute for Neo Arcadian Military work to make a seemingly-inoccuous scout and reconnaissance unit that resembled local Neo Arcadian animals, but in practice the project was simply ineffective at this role; BSW-Null was, like several sister projects, was deemed too expensive and incapable at its intended role. Whilst boasting much better offensive and defensive capability than conventional drones at the time, BSW-Null was far too large to pose as a conventional bird, and had a noted radar presence even with the application of radar-absorbant materials and jamming systems, which caused it to be mistakenly marked as a fighter jet on air-defense radars. Ultimately, the project was scrapped after only 2 units - one prototype, and one post-production - were created. The post-production model is currently owned by the Neo Arcadian Military, whereas BSW-Null's prototype was kept by the UCI. Further work on Null would later go on into another (largely failed) prototype, LBK-Alpha, and the prototype was, after its weapon systems were removed, given to the Mirandian Museum of Technology in Westhaven. Much later, UCI Staffer Neil Coleman brought up the issue of the likes of the Support Weapons being potentially captured by Paramis during the war, and, after considerable debate with the Museum's curator, recovered the unit. (More edits to follow). "BSW-Null is the first and foremost UCI Support Unit. Initial delays and complications with the transition from design phase to development phase rendered the unit's projection halted following the completion of the main skeleton, basic gear systems, and servo motors. When construction resumed, a plethora of advancements and developements had rendered the current work in progress obsolete. prompting the design and construction of a newer, more finalized unit which would be designated LBK-Alpha. The Null unit's construction was indefinitely postponed and the unit later donated to the Miranda Technology Museum. Prior to a mission to Zone 213 en route to Scylla, the proposal to bring BSW-Null was brought up on the grounds of his obsolence and expendability. Having had an unpleasant dealing with the museum curator, Volt was able to un-donate the unit. Within the span of 24 hours of nonstop labor, Commander Volt Arcade, Violet Tokugawa, and I were able to complete the unit and revise its systems with updated Support Unit parts and software. Much to our despondance the Null unit was ordered barred from mission based on inadequate logged tests. The unit was later stripped back down and re-donated, with the Commander and the curator nearly at each other's throats. At some point before or during the Miranda invasion and the city's evacuation, Violet, resorting to skullduggery, liberated the Null Unit from its display case amongst the city bedlam as well as its modules and additional systems from storage. Once UCI operations were resumed in Westhaven, Volt and Violet restored Null to full operational capacity. I do however, seriously question Violet's "cyber-punk" inspired aesthesics for the finalized unit as well as the unnecessarily intimidating and unnatrual chimera of audible dissonance she's seen fit to install for a vocoder. UCI members have described its sound as an unholy matrimony of a cybernetic hydra blended with a harmonized demon from the Underworld and an over-distorted overdrive guitar power chord. I have to raise an eyebrow to her hypothesis that a horrifying screech is an effective psychological tool on the battlefield. BSW-Null remains in operation as its performance continues to be monitored." -Dr. Nikita Katherine Lynx Null Armor Reicently, BSW-Null has been configured to transform into the Null Armor for use by Red. The armor provides Red protection equal to that of Raxian Carapace Armor, and grants him